The present invention relates generally to the field of agricultural pest control, and in particular to a method for controlling plant-parasitic nematodes.
A significant problem faced by the agricultural industry is reductions in crop yield due to the damaging effect of Tylenchid plant-parasitic nematodes on plant hosts. For example, soybeans are an important staple crop in the United States and elsewhere throughout the world. However, for nearly a century, soybean plants have been subject to infestation by the soybean cyst nematode, Heterodera glycine (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cSCNxe2x80x9d). SCN is a major pest to soybean growers, presenting significant eradication problems once it becomes established. Moreover, SCN can inflict serious crop damage, substantially reducing yield, even before any symptoms of infestation are visible aboveground. By the time such symptoms appear, the infestation is often quite severe and yields have likely suffered for a significant period of time. Indeed, it is not uncommon for a crop to have suffered a 25-75% loss in yield by the time visual symptoms are observed. Accordingly, there is a significant need for an effective method of controlling Tylenchid plant-parasitic nematodes.
The present invention is directed to methods for controlling Tylenchid plant-parasitic nematodes through application of an effective amount of an alkaline-stabilized sludge. In accordance with particular embodiments, the alkaline-stabilized sludge may be applied to the plant, seed or locus thereof.